supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Archive/Lifetime
Lifetime (1990-95) Lifetime, Daily: February 5, 1990 - June 16, 1995 14, 1998 (taped at KTLA Studios, Stage 9) The first iteration nearly everyone remembers, now taping in a studio (although modeled after a real store) and as mentioned about pilot episode of the relaunch, money being awarded rather than groceries (the perishables were sometimes fake or past their sell-by date, but not always). The wrinkles exclusive to the 1960s format have been pretty much abandoned, with no more penalties for wrong answers and the intro now ending with Johnny calling down the couples by naming products. PAX aired repeats from April 5, 1999 through March 31, 2000. Season 1 (1990) February 5 - May 4, 1990 Early in the season, the teams' Big Sweep totals began being rounded off to the nearest dollar (cents only came into play on very rare occasions; specifically, only if the to-the-dollar totals were tied between two teams, as a tiebreaker) and a "monster squad" (referred to on-air by David as "weird customers") was added. Said monsters were really only there to get in the way, as the players had to turn around and leave the aisle they encountered said creature on. Also, when Johnny Gilbert would call each team to play, he would say "Come on, you're on!" * February 5, 1990 (Premiere: Gary & Mildred/Ron & Mark/Doris & Debbie; has a Rodeo Drive debut promo! {alternate copy}) * February 6, 1990 (Don & Mary/Casey & Nancy/Dani & Elaine {alternate copy}) Logo added to front of contestant area; cents dropped from Big Sweep totals (".00" still used in post-Bonus Sweep totals, however) * February 15, 1990 (Richard & Paula/Marcia & Debbie/Cal & Helen, with the 5-clue Round Robin game and some very different sweatshirts in the Big Sweep {green/pinkish-red/dark blue, with white stick-on numbers and no logos on backs} {alternate copy}) ** sweatshirts are normally light blue/red/yellow, with the show's logo on the back (purple/yellow/green, respectively). Interestingly, a clip of this specific Bonus Sweep was used in the Season 2 intro. * February 26, 1990 (Randy & Randall/Eddie & China/David & Nicole; third team calldown through first team interview, part of first game, and first part of Big Sweep only) ** "weird customers" aren't present yet, but other than that I can't really place this any more accurately without the reveal portion of the Big Sweep. "Weird customers" added to Big Sweep; equation no longer shown on Big Sweep total displays, with bonuses no longer displayed separately * April 2, 1990 (Jay & Darrin/Joanne & Bill/Tyler & Debbie, with "Mr. Yuck" in the Big Sweep {alternate copy}) * April 30, 1990 (Sweep of Champions, Day 1: Matt & Scott/Kevin & Julie/Tani & Lani, with the infamous "Mr. Yuck" in the Big Sweep; has commercials {alternate copies: #1, with commercials; #2, no commercials}) * May 1, 1990 (Sweep of Champions, Day 2: Donna & Martha/Melissa & Darlene/Jeri & Beverly, with David running into the audience during the intro, the 5-clue Round Robin game, and "Big Dave" {a giant turkey} in the Big Sweep {alternate copies: #1, #2}) Season 2 (1990) September 3 - November 30, 1990 Altered the "beautiful supermarket" intro, enlarged the logo on the contestant area, standardized the sound effects to their more familiar styles, the Round Robin game changed its music to its more familiar style and lengthened the number of questions from 4 to 6, dropped the in-studio clock, added the $250 Shopping List, gave a 30-second bonus for each team if all three players won a price-based game, and began showing the bonuses on the register before the grand total again. By the start of this season, Johnny's contestant intros now ended with "Okay, you're on!" - probably because calling people from the audience with "come on" steered a bit too close into another show's territory. Also, the Big Sweep and Bonus Sweep clocks were moved from the top-left corner to the bottom-left and top-right corners respectively. Notably, the intro has a clip of the Bonus Sweep from the Richard & Paula/Marcia & Debbie/Cal & Helen show, the only clip in this intro that doesn't have the normal sweatshirts. * September 3, 1990 (Barbarana & Barbara Jean/James & Karin/Neil & Kathy; first second or so missing, I think {alternate copy}) * October 15, 1990 (Cynthia & Suzie/Michelle & Marcia/Barbi & Debra, with an instance of going over the five-item limit in the Big Sweep and a record-breaking $5,000 win; first second or so missing, ends during credits) * November 1990 (Big Sweep clip of Shannon {a guy} frantically going through the supermarket like nobody else I've seen on this show!) Season 3 (1991) April 29 - December 20, 1991 Added the Mini-Sweep (albeit without the special mark at first) and $100 Coffee Grinder, along with changing the intro. * April 29, 1991 (#1131/Season Premiere: Mike & Maxine/Ethel & Oretha/Gina & Pam, with the 5-clue Round Robin game; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copy}) ** [First episode aired by Buzzr, though their numbering is odd (their schedules make it clear that it's not a Price Is Right style; did Sweep actually consider all of these 1990-91 shows as "Season 1"?). Possible debut of the Mini-Sweep, given David's comments.] * April 30, 1991 (#1132: Vanessa & Erin/Nancy & Becky/Colleen & Jo Ann; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copies: #1, #2}) * May 1, 1991 (#1133: Rodney & Shelley vs. Matt & Sherril vs. Christina and Sherri; Buzzr broadcast) {alternate copy} * May 2, 1991 (#1134: Greg & Michelle/Wanda & Suzanne/Sue & Josie; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copy}) * May 3, 1991 (#1135: Tina & Kathy/Wendell & Denise/Erwin & Bari; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copy}) * May 13, 1991 (#1141: Jan & Marie/Linda & Bob/Tina & Gregg; Buzzr broadcast) ** clip of this Bonus Sweep would later be used in the Season 4 intro. * May 16, 1991 (#1144: Judy & Deidra/Chris & Seth/Valerie & Laura, with a somewhat-awkward Bonus Sweep; Buzzr broadcast) * May 20, 1991 (#1146: Sherry & Julie/Felicia & Todd/Bonnie & Bette, with David getting hit twice by a cart during the Big Sweep!; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copy}) * May 21, 1991 (#1147: Margaret & Meredith/Ed & Lisa/Nique & Robyn; Buzzr broadcast) ** & Meredith would later return for the Sweep of Champions. Logo marker added to Mini-Sweep item * July 4, 1991 (Karen & Debbie/Dan & Barbie/Jeff & Bob {Part 3, Part 4}; "shaky-cam" upload, small part of intro missing) * October 9, 1991 (#1208: Jimmy & Laurie/Troy & Katherine/Tawney & Stacy; Buzzr broadcast {alternate copy: montage, including Bonus Sweep}) Show logo added to David's question cards (began 10/22/91) * November 20, 1991 (Lori & Sharon/Kristen & Kristi/Jeff & Barb; Buzzr broadcast) * December 16, 1991 (Sweep of Champions, Day 1: Caitlin & Brian/Lori & Val/Cynthia & Gary, with the 5-clue Round Robin game {alternate copy}) * December 17, 1991 (Sweep of Champions, Day 2: Wendy & Janine/Rich & Bruce/Regina & Shawn, with the 5-clue Round Robin game {alternate copy}) * December 18, 1991 (Sweep of Champions, Day 3: Dora & Jean/Roxanne & Barry/Don & Mary {alternate copy}) * December 19, 1991 (Sweep of Champions, Day 4: Sally & Diane/Lauren & Wendy/Stacy & Robbie {alternate copy}) * December 20, 1991 (Season Finale/Sweep of Champions, Day 5: Maureen & Carin/Jamie & Tony/Julie & Sam, with the 5-clue Round Robin game {alternate copies: #1, #2}) Season 4 (1992-93) July 6, 1992 - January 1, 1993 Added the $200 Super Sandwich and $200 Manager's Special, as well as the "$100 in 20 seconds or less" Mini-Sweep rule (with the timer now counting upward and the special mark altered a bit} and another new intro. Also, the red light stayed on after three flashes when the player buzzes in to answer. 1992 * July 6, 1992 (#1261: Larry & Holly/Julie & Cara/Michael & Shelley; Buzzr broadcast) ** AIRED episode of the fourth season with the 5-clue Round Robin Game. The double coupons bonus in the big sweep is present. The Manager's special was not added yet; that would debut later. * July 7, 1992 (#1262: Karla & Maria/Joe & Melissa/Michelle & Laura; Buzzr broadcast) * July 8, 1992 (#1263: Abby & Kristin/Wally & Nancy/Mike & David, with the 5-clue Round-Robin Game; Buzzr broadcast) * July 9, 1992 (#1264: Vicki & Jerene/Nina & Tina/Cecilia & Christine; Buzzr broadcast) * July 10, 1992 (#1265: Jim & Tiffany/Wayne & Scott/Dawn & Shelley; Buzzr broadcast) * July 13, 1992 (#1266: Eddy & Joe/Derrick & Cat/Rolynn & Kelly; Buzzr broadcast) * July 14, 1992 (#1267: Kimberly & Tia/Bob & Barbie/Bonne & Holly, with the 5-clue Round Robin Game; Buzzr broadcast) * July 15, 1992 (#1268: Sarah & Jennifer/Bill & Rae/Connie & Jayne; Buzzr broadcast) * July 16, 1992 (#1269: Tyraun & La Von/Merle & Shelley/Bea & Stan; Buzzr broadcast, with the 5-clue Round Robin Game and a very bad Bonus Sweep; audio and video slightly out of sync) * July 17, 1992 (#1270: Pam & Ray/Lisa & Allison/Dave & Kim; Buzzr broadcast) {alternate copy} $200 Manager's Special added (began by 7/20/92) * July 20, 1992 (#1271: Becky & Valerie/Briana & Gina/Kathy & Brian; Buzzr broadcast) {alternate copy} * July 22, 1992 (#1273: Scott & Suzanne/Samantha & Tom/Vicki & Jackie; Buzzr broadcast, with audio & video slightly out of sync) ** few clips from this big sweep were used in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J56WL70hVzo a segment of The Late Show With David Letterman, in which Letterman plays a coach who tries to lead the team of Tom & Samantha to victory.] * July 23, 1992 (#1274: Tracy & Mitzi/Shelley & Dawn/Tevar & Romy; Buzzr broadcast, with a bad Bonus Sweep) * July 24, 1992 (#1275: Donald & Sandra/Annette & Bill/Julie & Pam; Buzzr broadcast, with the contestant line plug left intact going into the first commercial break!) * July 27, 1992 (#1276: Joe & Brenda/Evonn & Patty/Lynne & Valerie; has commercials {alternate copy}) ** [Possibly an early taping of this season, given how David notes the $100 Mini-Sweep award. Also features a rare instance of a team taking advantage of every bonus opportunity in the Sweep.] * July 28, 1992 (#1277: Sue & Colleen/Diana & Sherri/Cameron & Annette; Buzzr broadcast) * August 26, 1992 (Lisa & Mary/Lori & Ben/Richard & Mark {alternate copy... thing}) * October 13, 1992 (Veronique & Margot/Cheryl & Mike/Cathy & Mecca) * October 14, 1992 (Ellen & Stacy/Mindy & Robert/Sandi & Chris, with quite possibly the worst Big Sweep in the history of the show, and a $5,000 win at the last second!) * October 15, 1992 (Cheryl & Saundra/Toni & Michael/Ann & Sherri) * October 16, 1992 (Suzie & Dianne/Stephanie & Jana/Teresa & Paul; first half-second or so missing, kinda-low audio) $200 Super Sandwich added (began 10/19/92) * October 19, 1992 (Sue & Jill/Michael & David/Cheri & Judy, with a Slogan game where the players seem to think they're on Jeopardy! {which is...kinda odd, I'll be honest} and a good example of the importance of using every ingredient in the Sandwich to win the money) ** from the first week of taping, as David's intro notes that there's now larger products in the market and a new Super Sandwich bonus. (This intro is also used, albeit with different products in David's example, in the below three shows.) * October 20, 1992 (Amy & Elaine/Rebecca & Mike/Robin & Karyn) * October 27, 1992 (Mike & Antoinette/Kristin & Debbie/Lori & Tammy; with the 5-clue Round Robin game, another instance where forgetting even one ingredient in the Super Sandwich voids the $200, and a really bad Bonus Sweep) * November 6, 1992 (Karen & Chris/Imelda & Nicole/Ardemis & Paula, with the 5-clue Round Robin game) ** [Somehow, 40 seconds were cut out of the Big Sweep.] * November 20, 1992 (Debbie & Steve/Marie & Rachael/Dennis & Amy) * November 26, 1992 (Sweep of Champions, Day 4: Debbie & Geri/Edie & Kay/Lance & Carol, with a rare Bonus Sweep clue that directly references the $5,000) * November 27, 1992 (Sweep of Champions, Finale: Richard & Mark/Dana & Ellie/Yvonne & Cynthia {Part 3}) * December 14, 1992 (Mother/Daughter Week, Day 1: Megan & Cathy/Corinne & Chris/Cambria & Carol, a pretty fun episode with the 5-clue Round Robin game, a unique Big Sweep where the kids do the shopping, and a moment that made it into later intros!) ** YouTube comments include one by Zachary Ellis, listing his full Season 6 collection, which helped me sort out quite a few things on this page. 1993 * January 1, 1993 (Season Finale/Sweep of Champions, Finale: Sheri & Tiffanie/Carolyn & Penni/Stephanie & Mark, with some unusual camera angles during the first Mini-Sweep; has two partial commercials, weird audio issues during first part of intro) Season 5 (1993-94) July 12, 1993 - July 1, 1994 Overhauled the theme, logo, and set (the scoreboards changing from red to yellow before quickly changing again to blue, and the contestant podiums each had the "cart" emblem, which would be seen just about everywhere), added the second Mini-Sweep and 30-Second Shootout to the front game, and added the Mystery Product, $250 Magazine Display, $250 Super Bonus, $250 International Bread Center, $250 Instant Coupon Machines, $100 Cake Decorating Kit, $100 Recycling Machine, and the $100 Candy Corner to the Big Sweep. While the logo, theme, and set changed this season, the Season 7 intro suggests this might not have been the original plan. This season is easily distinguishable from the rest of the run by the logo's blue/yellow/green color scheme. Also, David changed his wardrobe to the "shirt-and-tie" variety that we commonly associate him with. Originally, the Mystery Monitors were touchscreens. By August 13, they were altered to have the players press a button on a horizontal bar underneath (but noticeably separate from, rather than being part of) the monitor. Apparently, late in the season (definitely by the start of Season 6) the monitors were redone in a new style that had the button and bar integrated, which changed to a noticeably different design (with a longer red bar) for the PAX era. 1993 * July 12, 1993 (Season Premiere: Lulu & Cheryl/Randee & Carol/Jan & Dave; $5,000 win later seen in the Season 6 intro) ** ["Welcome to the all-new Supermarket Sweep."] * July 13, 1993 (Chris & Summer/Doug & Louie/Sonya & Jeanine; has the 5-clue Round Robin game and a partial commercial) * July 14, 1993 (Diane & Diane S./Courtney & LaVonia/Karen & Tony) * July 15, 1993 (Deanna & Alan/Sharon & Leeann/Jodi & Jan; has the 5-clue Round Robin game and commercials {alternate copies, no commercials: #1; #2; #3a and #3b}) * July 16, 1993 (Del & Tanya/Jeff & Steve/Renee & Denise {alternate copy}) * July 19, 1993 (Mira & Mimi/Diane & Denise/Lisa & Sherry) * July 20, 1993 (Cindy & Vanessa/Peggy & Janet/Malinda & Clint) Scoreboards become blue, David's cards change from logo to "cart" emblem, Mystery Monitors now display "cart" emblem, Big Sweep total displays now show "SWEEP" and $250 Super Bonus added (began on 7/21/93) * July 21, 1993 (Dale & Karen/Jamie & Sharon/Lisa & Chris) * July 23, 1993 (Laura & Patsy/Kevin & Brandon/Rhonda & Ricki {taped 5/20/93; alternate copy}) * July 27, 1993 (Deborah & Kristen/Mike & Darren/Laurie & Linda; has the 5-clue Round Robin game {alternate copy}) ** Monitors are still touchscreens. Big Sweep still has the total displays at the bottom-center. Candy Corner added, Big Sweep total displays move to bottom-right, Mystery Monitors change from touch-based to red buttons (debuted by 8/13/93) * August 13, 1993 (Cindy & Tony/Heather & Carrie/Julie & Carole, with an iffy clue for Mini-Sweep #2 and David explaining the Candy Corner; has commercials) ** [One promo is for a limited-time Red Lobster offer ending August 22. Another is for tonight's Lifetime Comedy Lounge, which aired on Fridays during at least Summer '93. Yet another is for the Lifetime World Premiere Movie Night Owl (first aired 8/19/93), debuting Thursday at 9pm.] ** [The Mini-Sweep #2 clue is "You'll wonder where the yellow went. Bubble your dentures clean with..." Polident is initially ruled wrong, while Efferdent is accepted, and even then "you'll wonder where the yellow went" was the tagline of Pepsodent, a toothpaste company!] * August 20, 1993 (Nancy & Kathy/Ron & Dru/Keah & Micki, with David noting they'll be introducing new bonuses over the next few weeks and going into detail about the Candy Corner; has commercials) ** [One promo is for Afterburn (first aired 5/30/92 on HBO), airing tonight at 9pm. Another is for a Payless Shoes back-to-school sale. Another is for a Life cereal-related $5 rebate for the Home Alone 2 VHS, where the register receipt must be dated between 7/28/93 and 1/3/94. Yet another is an MCI "free calls in December if you join in August" promotion.] Big Sweep total displays now show "TOTAL" before anything else (began by 9/8/93) * September 8, 1993 (Gala & Darcel/Patti & Alice/Kim & Jan; has commercials {alternate copy}) * October 11, 1993 (Sweep of Champions, Day 1: Tom & Laura/Kelly & Dave/Shawn & Mary; circa-1997 repeat {alternate copy}) * October 12, 1993 (Sweep of Champions, Day 2: Gina & Walter/Hans & Lu/Nicole & Marni, with the 5-clue Round Robin game; circa-1997 repeat {alternate copy}) * October 13, 1993 (Sweep of Champions, Day 3: Cami & Lynn/Jordan & Bill/Dawnmarie & Anna, with the 5-clue Round Robin game; 1998 repeat with commercials, slightly scratchy audio at times {alternate copy with no commercials, slightly muffled audio, bright video at times}) 1994 * April 4, 1994 (Irene & Marcella/Scott & Kristi/Darin & David {Part 3}, with the 5-clue Round Robin game; begins shortly before second Mini-Sweep question) * April 11, 1994 (Karin & Dan/Julie & Michelle/John & Charlene; with the 30-Second Shootout, the 5-clue Round Robin game, and a somewhat-awkward Bonus Sweep {alternate copies: full episode copy; [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihj3vq6bjW0 Bonus Sweep only, with a very misleading title and description]}) * April 15, 1994 (Linda & Terece/Gloria & Jim/Ann & Debbie, with the BiC misgrab; no credits {alternate copy}) * April 27, 1994 (Kelley & Vicky/Tracey & Stacey/Les & Maggie, with the $250 Instant Coupon Machines and $100 Cake-Decorating Kit; 1998 repeat {alternate copy}) * May 9, 1994 (Bella & Beth/Lonnie & Mike/Carolyn & Kim, with the Snack Attack Movie Game; 1998 repeat {alternate copy}) * May 13, 1994 (Carla & Jeff/Trudy & Lisa/Janna & Brian, with the 5-clue Round Robin game {alternate copy}) * June 8, 1994 (Clem & Omar/Jill & Jon/Pat & Diana, with a Bonus Sweep clue that not only references the $5,000 but requires the players to know Spanish{?!}; 1997 repeat, begins just before Team 1 goes in Big Sweep, ends just before promotional-consideration plugs) ** all for cultural diversity and knowing multiple languages, but the idea of the clue (you need to know Spanish) and its wording ("How's your Spanish? For $5,000, try translating this: [word 1 2!") just rubbed me the wrong way. Personally, I knew what the first word meant but thought the second was a kind of cheer or exclamation instead of...well, what it actually is.] * June 14, 1994 (Sandy & Michelle/Gwen & Terri/Wendy & Stephanie; with the 30-Second Shootout, a good reason why the Candy Corner only allows for one customer at a time in the Big Sweep, and why products in glass jars shouldn't be used in the Bonus Sweep; 8/20/96 repeat with commercials {including one for Debt!}, begins during intro) ** [One promo is for the Lifetime Original Movie For the Future: The Irvine Fertility Scandal, debuting tomorrow at 9pm.] * June 24, 1994 (Debbie & Robin/Sean & Michelle/Stacy & Dana, with the 5-clue Round Robin game; begins at first Mini-Sweep {alternate copy}) Season 6 (1994-95) September 19, 1994 - June 16, 1995 The standard logo's normal color scheme debuts (including modifying the shopping cart with four horizontal lines to its left, to look as if it were rolling in), along with upping the 30-Second Shootout to 40 seconds. The Big Sweep added the $250 Frozen Yogurt and $200 Cracker Jackpot. The season kicked off in a big way, with the Twin Car Giveaway (say what you will about the fact said cars were Chevy Geo Trackers and only about $12,500 each): various teams competed over the first 15 shows, with the 12 highest-scoring teams returning for a set of four Semifinal games. The six top teams from there played in the Finals. 1994 * September 19, 1994 (Season Premiere/Twin Car Giveaway, Day 1: Coby & Lisa/Abby & Maria/Roxie & Roz; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 3/27/00, with commercials) * September 20, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Day 2: Ashley & Emma/Jill & Andrew/Lana & Nicole; PAX repeat from 4/6/99, with commercials {alternate copies: #1, with commercials; #2a and #2b, no commercials}) ** the Twin Car Giveaway, the $50 bonus was replaced by a $300 "Super Super Bonus". * September 26, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Day 6: Amy & Todd/Kacy & Michelle/Tamara & TL; 1997 repeat, "shaky-cam" upload) * September 28-30, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Day 8-10: Al & Liz/Tyna & Stephanie/Rick & Aaron; five-minute montage, including second half of intro) * October 6, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Day 14: DeAnna & Lucy/Carolyn & Darryl/Karen & Bert; ends during David's signoff, "shaky-cam" upload) * October 11, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Semifinals #2; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 4/27/99 {alternate copy}) * October 12, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Semifinals #3; circa-1997 repeat {alternate copy}) * October 13, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Semifinals #4; 1997 repeat {alternate copy}) * October 14, 1994 (Twin Car Giveaway, Finals; PAX repeat from 4/30/99, with commercials {alternate copies: #1, with commercials; #2, with commercials; #3, no commercials; #4, no commercials}) ** show was split into two halves, with each set of three teams playing eight Round Robin "questions" worth $50 each followed by a Big Sweep, with all teams starting at 3:00. The team with the highest total after the second Big Sweep won all prior winnings plus the cars. Intro changes to a "What show...?" style (began 10/17/94) * October 18, 1994 (Mark & Jennifer/Kari & Vicki/Tammy & Lizz; 1997 repeat, begins right before David's intro {alternate copy}) * October 19, 1994 (Matt & Kirstin/Denise & Gina/Tim & Patrick, with a Bonus Sweep sure to cause controversy; circa-1997 repeat, begins at second team calldown {alternate copies, begins during first question: #1; #2; #3a and #3b}) * October 20, 1994 (Dave & Tresa/Christy & Debbie/Lisa & Tom, a close game; no intro or credits) * October 24, 1994 (Jill & Melinda/Scott & Michelle/Jamie & Debbie; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 5/10/99, with commercials) * October 26, 1994 (Jill & Tiffany/Joyce & Andrea/Dawn & Donna; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 5/12/99 {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 10/27. * November 2, 1994 (Rex & Mikki/Scooter & Kevin/Stacy & Karen; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 5/19/99 {alternate copy}) * November 11, 1994 (Tina & Nicole/Mike & Eileen/Jacque & Charlene, with a technical error that results in everyone getting an extra 10 seconds; PAX {WCPX} repeat from 5/28/99, no credits) * November 18, 1994 (Cruise to Paradise, Finals: John & Tanya/Bobbi & Bonnie/Lolita & Suzie {alternate copy}) * November 28, 1994 (Jennie & Kristy/Louie & Kim/Rene & Susan; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 6/14/99 {alternate copy}) * November 30, 1994 (Michelle & Debbie/Candi & Carol/Kamelia & Tony; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 6/16/99 {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 11/26. * December 5, 1994 (Alysen & Debbie/Eden & Dave/Lorraine & Lauri; 12/4/95 repeat with commercials, begins near end of clip montage) ** [One promo is for the Lifetime Original Movie Ebbie, premiering tonight.] * December 6, 1994 (Mechelle & Tawana/Rudy & Elizabeth/Darla & Debbie; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 6/22/99) * December 7, 1994 (Felicia & Gwen/Josette & Mila/Beth & Nikki {alternate copy}) * December 9, 1994 (Michael & Amy/Brad & Debbie/Jenny & Noemi, with David talking to the teams after the Big Sweep and a pretty fast Bonus Sweep; 12/8/95 repeat, with commercials) ** [Several commercials are Christmas-themed, while another is for the Lifetime Original Movie Sophie and the Moonhanger, premiering next month; said film first aired 1/15/96.] 1995 * March 30, 1995 (Lori & Kelly/Lisa & Kevin/Cheryl & Mitch; PAX repeat from 7/15/99 {alternate copy}) * April 3, 1995 (Jana & Teresa/Kate & Michele/Keri & Teri; PAX repeat from 7/19/99 {alternate copy}) * April 7, 1995 (Scott & Kristin/Maria & Robin/Leigh & Colleen; 6/20/97 repeat with commercials, begins shortly before Round Robin, ends just before Bonus Sweep) ** [One promo is for the premiere of Your Cheatin' Heart on Sunday, July 6 (one of the hidden-camera clips is dated "APR.17,1997"). Another is for the start of "Lifetime WNBA" tomorrow (June 21).] * April 11, 1995 (Ed & Toni/Anissa & Sybil/Jean & Dawna; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 7/27/99 {alternate copy}) * April 13, 1995 (Scott & Karen/Brandi & Sherry/Tom & Maria; has commercials {not sure if OB or repeat}, begins during intro, brief dropouts at times, ends during credits) ** [This is the video with the long back-and-forth with Zachary Ellis in the comments. One promo, as well as the closing voiceover, is for the film She Said No (released 9/23/90), airing tonight at 9pm/8c.] * April 14, 1995 (Denise? & ?/Joe & Deanne/Christina & Sharol; first couple minutes only) * April 17, 1995 (Vikki & Bill/Raquel & Rita/Gina & Suzie; circa-1996 repeat, with commercials) ** [One promo is for the Lifetime Original Movie Dancing in the Dark, airing tonight. Said film first aired 7/6/95, but the promo doesn't mention the film as premiering that night.] * April 18, 1995 (Wayne & Linda/Lori & Denise/Lisa & Jennifer; 1/16/96 repeat with commercials; brief dropouts at times; includes the tail-end of a Cagney & Lacey repeat) ** [One promo is for the Lifetime Original Movie Closer and Closer, premiering Sunday February 18th at 8pm/7c; said film first aired in 1996.] * April 21, 1995 (Liz & Lisa/Brooke & Roy/Annette & Gwen; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 8/6/99, with some commercials {alternate copy, same source but no commercials}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 4/23. * May 4, 1995 (Gary & Lori/Derek & Shawn/Nicole & Lucy; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 8/19/99 {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 5/6, but unless something really weird happened I doubt it. * May 9, 1995 (Mother/Daughter Week, Day 2: Kim & Shauna/Patty & Melissa/Penny & Jessica; bright video, low audio {alternate copy}) * May 12, 1995 (Mother/Daughter Week, Finale: Joyce & Natalie/Sandy & Robyn/Donna & Jillian; kinda-bright video {alternate copy}) * May 15, 1995 (Ellen & Paula/Niki & Bobby/Danielle & Sonoma {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 5/17. * May 17, 1995 (Michelle & Ann/Stephanie & Adriane/Larry & Betsy; 8/95 repeat, with commercials) ** [One promo is for the VHS release of The Pebble and the Penguin (released 8/15/95). Another is for the Lifetime Original Movie Almost Golden: The Jessica Savitch Story, premiering next month (9/4/95).] * May 18, 1995 (Jason & Mel/Shawndrell & Tara/Kim & Anna {alternate copy}) * May 19, 1995 (Karen & Erin/John & Marilyn/Carmen & Betsy; has commercials {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 5/21 and the above as 5/19. * May 22, 1995 (Liz & Noelle/Julie & Christine/Isela & Erika, with the frozen yogurt bonus {alternate copies: #1, same source; #2a and #2b, from a 3/6/00 PAX {KWPX} repeat with commercials [including a Hollywood Showdown promo!] and a Contestant Plug, begins during first minigame and ends during commercials just before the last segment}) * May 23, 1995 (John & Andrea/Tonya & Donna/Tom & Desiree; circa-1997 repeat with a few commercials and a Contestant Plug, no credits) ** [John & Andrea were later on It Takes Two (1997).] * May 30, 1995 (Dawn & Robin/Eric & Matt/Julie & Cec, with a bad Bonus Sweep; circa-1997 repeat {alternate copy}) * June 6, 1995 (Scott & Jennifer/Tony & Vicki/Dusty & Kerry; PAX {WPXN} repeat from 3/21/00 {alternate copy}) ** Ellis' collection lists this as being 6/8. * June 13, 1995 (Sweep of Champions, Day 2: Eric & Matt/Lara & Larry/Janine & Ryan; PAX {WQPX} repeat from 9/28/99 {alternate copy}) * June 14, 1995 (Sweep of Champions, Day 3: Rita & Raquel/Jerilynn & Andy/Michelle & Debbie; PAX {WQPX} repeat from 9/29/99 {alternate copies: #1, #2}) * June 15, 1995 (Sweep of Champions, Day 4: Kathy & Karol/James & Dina/Pam & Kim; PAX {WQPX} repeat from 9/30/99 {alternate copies: #1, #2}) * June 16, 1995 (Finale/Sweep of Champions, Day 5: Tonya & Donna/Scott & Michelle/Terri & Kim; PAX repeat from 3/31/00, with commercials {including one for the show's return on April 3!} and a Contestant Plug! {alternate copy}) See Also *Video Archive *Video Gallery *Video Gallery/Lifetime Category:Videos Category:Video Archive